1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computers, more particularly, to a docking base for a notebook computer.
2. Background of the Invention
Docking bases have been used in the past for receiving notebook computers, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,903,222 and 5,199,888, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Also, "stand alone" battery chargers that are separate from the base have been known for charging batteries sized to be used with the notebook computer, such as shown in Compaq Corporation publication entitled "Compaq Contura Family--Battery Fastcharger/Discharger".COPYRGT. 1992 Compaq Computer Corporation.
Docking base is a general term used to describe both an expansion base and a convenience base. An expansion base, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,888, is distinguished from a convenience base in that the convenience base is merely a docking station for the notebook computer without capabilities to receive floppy disks, cards and drives.
Notebook computers that are sized to be received in these docking stations are generally configured so that when the notebook computer is placed on a horizontal surface the keyboard is horizontal, such as shown in FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,736, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Some laptop computers have included movable legs to tilt the keyboard at a more ergonomic position, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,742,478 (FIG. 5) and 5,019,465 (FIG. 29).
It has also been known to tilt or incline keyboards using legs, such as shown in above U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,736 (FIGS. 9 and 10) and Ser. No. 08/119,865 (FIGS. 7, 15 and 17) entitled "Combined Notepad and Notebook Computer", assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Also, it has been known to use a separate external AC power supply box, such a shown in above U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,222.
Additionally, docking bases for portable computers have been built with an integral wedge so that when the portable computer is placed on the base the keyboard is inclined.
For some users an improperly positioned keyboard could aggravate repetitive stress injuries. One such stress injury is carpal tunnel syndrome where the victims of the disease feel pain and numbness in their wrists and hands from working long hours on a keyboard.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a tiltable docking base to incline the keyboard of the computer if desired. Such a docking base would be movable to an inclined position or to a flat position so that one product could be sold to satisfy both needs thereby reducing manufacturing and inventory cost. It would also be desirable to have a docking base that could receive a rechargeable battery for charging. If desired, the user can then recharge one battery in the notebook computer and a second or backup battery in the housing.
In summary, a single docking base that can be positioned either in a flat or inclined position that provides the user with a charger integral with the docking base would save both money and space. Additionally, removably positioning of an AC power supply box with the docking base will save desk space for the user.